


come dance with me

by kevin_wins



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 23:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevin_wins/pseuds/kevin_wins
Summary: ‘And suddenly Whizzer was casually walking towards the bedroom, wearing his usual brown slacks with his mint green dress shirt, and taking his sweet time. He looked perfect, and his smile lit up the dark room. He reached an arm out to Marvin, calling out:  “Come dance with me.”’after whizzer dies, Marvin has a paranormal experience, or maybe it was just a dream.





	come dance with me

Marvin had spent the night drinking, again. Even though it was a Friday night, and Jason was supposed to spend the weekend with his father, he didn’t.

‘I guess he’s afraid of ghosts too.’ Marvin thought, before collapsing on his bed, passing out.

And then he was awake again. This wasn’t unusual, Marvin hadn’t gotten a good night of sleep since the day Whizzer was hospitalized, and would probably never sleep well again. But as Marvin tried to sit up, he found himself unable to totally sit on his own without falling over again. “Jesus, I drink too much.” He muttered, before looking at what was in front of him.

And suddenly Whizzer was casually walking towards the bedroom, wearing his usual brown slacks with his mint green dress shirt, and taking his sweet time. He looked perfect, and his smile lit up the dark room. He reached an arm out to Marvin, calling out: “Come dance with me.”

Marvin shook his head, but he couldn’t help but smile. “No. God, I can’t. You’re just a ghost, and I’m just drunk as fuck. Please leave me alone.” His last words were whimpers. The last thing Marvin wanted was to be left alone, but he couldn’t be haunted by a handsome ghost. He had to bury his dead.

Whizzers smile faded, but he stayed where he was. As Marvin woke up more, he realized that the wall separating his bedroom and the living room was gone, and the wall separating his apartment from outside was gone too, revealing the dark winter night, with snow falling gently on the ground, stars visible in the sky, and artificial yellow streetlights shining from below.

Marvin looked up at Whizzer. “Are you a ghost, Whizzer?”

Whizzer shook his head. “No... I’m just spectral, just an image from your mind, but I am here. The afterlife is boring without you. Please, come dance with me.” As Whizzer spoke, a slow tune started to play.

Marvin smiled a little, and rose to meet Whizzer. “Moon River, huh? You know it’s my favorite song.”

Whizzer just nodded, and led Marvin to the living room. Whizzer put a hand on Marvin’s shoulder, and held Marvin’s hand near his heart. Marvin rested his head on Whizzers shoulder. A tear fell from his eye as they began to slowly dance around the empty apartment, but he ignored it.

“I miss you.”

“I know.” Whizzer whispered, kissing Marvin’s head. He looked around the apartment as the singing began:

‘ _Moon River, wider than a mile_  
_I’m crossing you in style, someday._ ’

The two made their way slowly around the apartment, moving in unison. Both quietly hummed the melody, though they were out of tune.

‘ _Old dreammaker, you heartbreaker_  
_Wherever you’re going, I’m going your way._ ’

Marvin shifted, wrapping his arms around Whizzers shoulders, and stared into Whizzers warm brown eyes. If he was a ghost, than how did he feel so real and strong?

‘ _Two drifters, off to see the world_  
_There’s such a lot of world to see._.’

“Whizzer?” Marvin tentatively asked, holding him a little tighter.

“Yes?”

‘ _We’re after the same rainbows end, waiting around the bend._ ’

“I love you.”

Whizzer smiled. “I love you too.” And with that, he faded from existence a second time, leaving Marvin as alone as he was before. As Marvin realized he was now alone, he found his way back to his bed.

_‘My huckleberry friend, Moon river and me.’_

**Author's Note:**

> So I just finished the angels in America miniseries/movie and the dancing scene with prior and louis made me think of Marvin and whizzer so here we are (honestly it’s short but it kinda gets the idea across)
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are very appreciated!!


End file.
